Loss
by ntn9
Summary: What happens when the only person who keeps you sane is gone?
1. Chapter 1

Loss

First story so be nice :P not really, I need to be beat down to know what you guys like ^^ *DISCLAMER* (some of the things you will be reading are somewhat stolen, but incorporated into my own ideas; plus they didn't have a copyright© on it :P) Very little of it will be first person view. **sorry for the first chapter taking so long….I've had some family as well as some fiancé' issues :/

I don't own Naruto, if I did…well let's just say I don't own him for now

"talk"

'thoughts'

"**kyu, other demons"**

**-Sfx-**

*summary For chapter* What happens when the only person who kept you sane is gone?

The start of a new end

As I gaped in awe I thought back….how did it get this way?

*Long Flashback no jutsu*

-First POV-

I walked in to my house and close the door behind me, I sat my stuff down in my room. No one was home…I smiled. "Perfect".

I wiggled my mouse to awake my computer; thing has been through some tough times with me, now being 4 years old-which is really old if you think how fast technology updates and changes. But none the less, it's been there for me in the end. It awakened ready to do whatever I tell it to do; I love computers. I loaded up Firefox and Google Chrome, both having saved my tabs from last night. I checked my email and my site inboxes like newgrounds. I sighed "nothing new" I said with great boredom. So I decided to load up my favorite game…Wolfenstien Enemy Territory. I play daily, killing mindlessly and enjoying the occasional win by me and no one's help. I've worked hard to get where I was and the respect that I thought I had, killing and moving through the ranks; hoping everyday to get that invite to join the clan….until then I kill kill kill.

I was just about to get a Unstoppable killing spree when I was shot with someone who had a snipe, as I looked it was- "fucking Henkie!". I calmed down a bit after he was killed by someone's knife, I was lined up with my scope on a K43 when I heard Jake, nick, vin, and mike playing basketball. I decided to join them, giving my normal excuse to the guys I was about to log off when my phone buzzed. I looked, it was my girl. Me and my girl have been together for three years now, engaged for two. She has to be the most understanding and hottest girl I have ever had the fortune being with. Everything about her is wonderful; her black-shoulder length hair, her pink lips, her brown beautiful eyes, her curvy body, and her irresistible voice that calls to me when she needs something. I don't think there is nothing I wouldn't do for that girl, except-wait…nope, nothing I wouldn't do for that girl.

As I opened up my phone ready to read something like 'I love you' or 'hey sexy' or something along the lines of that, but I got a blank text. It happens from time to time, so I erased it and went to play outside; she would txt again. After coming all sweaty I turned on my fan that's always right next to me in the summer, then I went back on Firefox and on to CNN. Ever since I did health articles I was interested in the titles and read some things about new tech and health.

But today they had a story of a girl who committed suicide by trying to cut out her heart , and apparently almost successful. I decided to stay up and watch the news, because they didn't have a full report or a video on the web yet.

So I stayed up, mom was getting home late maybe 12 by the way she sounded, so I stayed up knowing I wouldn't have to hear nagging or her yelling for me to get into bed. They were just about to show it when mom called, It wasn't unnatural for her to call right after she hung up with you because she forgot to tell you something or tell you to do a chore. I hit the pause button for the TV and sighed, "Hello?" I asked. I may have known who it is before I pick up but it's out of habit that I say it. Mom screamed, "Don't turn on the TV or the computer, go outside and wait for vin, were going out to Denny's"…click. I forgot to charge my battery that day but I didn't bother to plug it in, I wanted to know why she didn't want me to turn on any electronics.

A paranoid thought 'maybe an electric trigger was setup to blow the house up', but I quickly discarded that thought. I was already on the computer, and the TV was already on; and if anyone messed with my computer I would know. So I just shrugged it off and hit play on the TV…the possible biggest mistake of my life.

As I watched I listened…I listened to how a girl killed herself…using a knife I gave her

*CLIFFNOTE!*

It's been awhile hasn't it fans?

**It totally has been baka**

Hey watch it! Anyways…I'm back, and staying; and I promise to never go back on that promise!

***Cough***

*Glare*…anyway…I came here to give u a first chapter look on Loss my new story…and…say thank you.

**Wait what? I'm confused**

It's simple really, I went back to my yahoo mail box and looked at all the saved reviews I had from my other discontinued stories, and those were when I was 14-15 years old. And it gave me something…something I truly haven't felt in a LONG time…

**Something up your ass?**

*Duck tapes mouth shut* you guys gave me motivation, something I need right now more than ever. So please if the people who read my other stories read this and review make your selves known so others who review can say thank you…to you because made it possible. And I'll post the next chapter ASAP.

Oh and for those who say it's not in the right section, it will be in about….5 or 10 chapters. It's a half and half. Half real world with fantasy and half fan fic.

Cya next time :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer here ""

"Bla" – plain talking

'_Bla' _– thinking and/or flashback

"**Bla"** – Kyu, other demons, or something other worldly

"BLA" – screaming or other wise of the sort

* * *

**Loss**

Rated M for: adult content, cussing, language, violence, and graphic imagery.

**Chp: 2 Dull Blade**

**

* * *

**

She died…she kill herself with a knife I gave her…my angel…my Arielle.

I looked, I listened, and I was dead.

I was dead as soon as I heard it, and I was dead as soon as I saw it. My blood stood still, my breath caught in my lungs, my brain stopped working, and my soul died. All of this happened in less than a second. Then…then came the anger. The thing that burned me down to my core, the feeling of a white hot fire. Everything in my life changed in little of seconds. My eyes burned, my brain scrambled, my breath fast and shallow, sweat dripping, my muscles tensed so hard I thought they would snap, and my heart…oh my heart. It beat so fast one would say I'm having a heart attack, but yet…it was broken.

All these things happened that made me ready to bring about a bloodbath. I wanted to KILL SOMEONE! It all happened so fast, and everything was at its max. Every sense of perception was intensified ten fold…adrenaline.

But it was fueled by anger and hate. All of those years I was abused, called name, picked on, blamed for stuff I didn't do, and things that were unfair, all of it. Everything that was bottles up inside since 3rd grade came compacted into this moment when I've had enough; when I was pushed over the edge.

When the fuse reached its destination and it happened to be attached to 1 million nuclear bombs! All of this exploded into ONE QUESTION!...why?

And like that it was all gone, the muscle tension, my heart slowed, and I caught my breath…I was defeated.

I wanted to crawl up and die…and that was exactly what I was going to do. I slowly sat up, sore from all the muscle tension. I numbly walked into my room and grabbed a knife, I walked back slowly and looked down.

I mentally tried to at least chuckle, but nothing came out. When I looked down I saw not only a knife, but the knife my angel gave me a while back. Oh the sweet…oh the bitter irony.

Angel…oh how I hoped she was one right now. I got down on my knees and squeezed the handle, I wanted to scream to the stars and demand they give back the only thing which gave me meaning to live…but all that came out was a whimper. Then I cried, I cried, and cried, and cried. I didn't sob or scream, just tears went down my face and onto the floor.

I pulled back ready to end it and join my beloved angel in the after life. That thought made me smile a little; and then at that time, I didn't care about death. I wasn't scared of it, because I knew two things held true.

One, I killed my self and I join my angel; or two, there is no after life and its nothing. And ether way I was at peace and happy, because it's better than living with out the only thing that made it worth while.

A single last tear slide down my cheek as I poised the knife, "good bye" I said to my self with great sadness. It wasn't sadness for doing this to the other people who love me; it was sadness because it had to come down to this.

I was just about to strike my self…but someone had a different plan. Because at this particular moment is when my ears just happened to listen to its surroundings.

And what I hear made me drop the knife and curse the gods.

"As officials continued to search the area they a note under the subject's pillow, but what makes this note special is that officials rushed it to get copied and sent out to every major news head quarters. It was said to be read immediately to the populace but with one person in particular."

She stopped to open the folded up piece of paper and read it. "Cody Fritz*, please don't do it. Because if you do I'll make sure you suffer when we meet. I love you, and I still do even though I'm about to kill myself…I just couldn't deal with what you did anymore. I wrote a second letter explaining why in the mail. But as my death wish…I want you to be happy. Love, your soon to be angel." The anchor woman finished the last part quietly, and then coughed nervously.

You heard it here on channel 5 news, and we ask; if your watching this right now, please don't do it. And if he has any friends or neighbors, please help him through this difficult time, thank you." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Then as quick as lightning the door burst open-cops, and right behind them were medics.

They stopped dead when they saw the knife.

They were probably thanking god for getting here on time, but they still had to get rid of the threat that could hurt them or me.

I stared, I couldn't move my body; it moved by it self.

The cop slowly crept towards me saying stuff like, "it's ok, help is here now," real quiet and soft. But as soon as his foot touched the carpet my hand got in the position to strike, everyone stopped; not because of the fear for themselves-no, for fear of me hurting my self.

The cop lowered his gun to try and show he meant no harm and tried to creep closer, but stopped when I pulled the knife back farther ready to end it all in a split second.

"Easy now, we just want to help; so just put the knife down." He said while using his hands to show the motion. But I stayed where I was, like a statue; I stood there waiting for their next move.

But then something hit me, and it made me laugh on the inside; but I wouldn't dare show anything like a smile on my face. Because everyone knows, someone who has a weapon and is crazy enough to take human life smiles can only mean one thing, action.

So I said the on thing that came to mind with an un-readable stone like face, and as quiet as a pin drop, "Ether thou or I or all must go with her."

I went to plunge the knife into my chest…but a bullet is quicker than a hand. I look at the…well it was just a handle now.

I was shocked, as well as everyone else who was saw it. Then the officer quickly got his cuffs out and cuffed me, my body moved on its' own; too shocked and outraged at what just happened.

As he pushed me out the door I looked back to see the blade on the ground…untouched…because the bullet missed.

* * *

**End**

So what you think? Not too shabby…considering the sleepless nights I did revising and editing and stuff.

**He means he was playing games**

*tapes mouth shut…again* I really hope you guys at least give some tips, even if its flamers. Any review is helpful, and to let some of my previous readers know I'm incorporating some of my last stories that were discontinued into this one.

_So it's going to be a big pot of shit?_

No one asked you!...anyway, you can also e-mail me at ntn09 I'm also hoping to have the next chapter up on the 30th….hoping

_See ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, ok. I know I'm really, REAllY, _REALLY _late; but I'll make it up to you guys. I'm back in school (boo!); the good news is I got 2 study halls. One on B-D days and one everyday 9th period, what this means is that I can finalize everything in the B-D SH and type it out 9th period; and sometimes even in BOCES. The bad news is, I still need a new flash drive and as school goes on I have more homework. But all in all I should be updating once or twice every 1-2 weeks, any longer means I have a project or I'm visiting my girl ^^ . And for those who read this, please do go on, it will shift from "real life" to the naruto universe in the 5th or 6th chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Psycho and Friend**

* * *

White…that's all I've been seeing for a few days now. My eyes fluttered open, I awoke in my regular clothes; and for a split second I thought it was all but a dream.

That quickly disappeared when I looked around the room. Nothing but white, white lights, and a padded room; all a crazy person needs to stay crazy.

I really can't blame them though; I'm a danger to myself and society. After the police took me away to a hospital where they could treat me and lock me up so I don't hurt myself.

It was called solitary confinement…I called it my apartment. Now most of you would agree that if you spent a week in there you would go crazy or at least see some things, but you have sanity; I don't. You have something to lose, I didn't; I had nothing.

I lost my grip on the little ledge of the tall cliff that was my mind, and fell into the endless void of darkness, were nothing but madness was there.

But there, in my confinement I was actually…if I dare say-felt little joy. I felt that way because I was away from people and their fear, the sympathy, the fake smiles, and their damn PITY!

But I guess they can't help it when were all wired for empathy, because I know if this happened to someone else I would help any way I could.

But I still liked my apartment; don't get me wrong; I tried to kill myself any chance I got. But when they moved me to the psyche ward, I stopped. I didn't know why, but my body wouldn't move on my command. It was trying to tell me something, then I thought it out; how did she get information.

So I grinned and bared any treatment they gave me; pills, exercises, and therapy. I needed to get out to read that letter, and find out why she did it. Telling them what I had to and lied when I could, so they thought that I was recovering.

But I was FAR from recovery, everyday my madness ate at me, chewing me and spiting something horrible out. Because you see, when I lost my sanity I gained something, something horrible but something none the less.

I gained a split personality, and he was the embodiment of evil and a person's worst nightmares. Funny enough he called himself someone I once- in my deranged, self conspiring, and insane mind- worshiped like he was my own personal god.

I made him up when I first saw him, and he was my temporary cap on sanity before I found my angel. He called himself…Kyubi, funny right? But he's not the reason I'm here, no one knows of him but me. But he has come out of my head, taken over me and is helping me to get out of this place.

Shaking my head from the past, I remembered that today I got out-hopefully. I got up and stretched, popped, and cracked my joints till I wasn't stiff anymore. I went to my little sink and splashed some water on my face, shaking the water from my face I looked myself into the mirror.

As I looked closer I noticed something, I looked like shit. I had dark bags under my eyes from sleepless nights, my hair greasy from not showering, and just plain looked like crap. I looked closer at my eyes though, they weren't just blood shot to hell; they were changing color. From a bright green to a brownish black, I wanted to get a closer look but I heard someone coming.

Now they say that the walls were padded not only for safety reasons but for also noise cancelation. But somehow, I still heard people coming from down the hall. I even heard the light hum in the lights, not even when I try to listen to them ether, all the time. They said that they put new ones in a couple years back because some went crazier from hearing nothing but the "buzz".

It didn't bother me really, I got used to it after the first day. The nurse who came in was a regular, and whose name escapes me every time. So I just gave her a nickname, Cola.

Why cola some people would later ask, and my explanation lies in what cola is. In the cola's first years, they made a glass shape, like an hour glass. And she had that figure, perfect ratio, ass to tits. She had a nice D-cup and the tightest ass that anyone would want to tap. Beautiful brown creamy skin, long shined hair, and bedroom eyes that could make an 80 year old man get a woody.

Any guy would give a left AND right nut to get with that, or to even have a picture. But I'll tell you why I never went goo goo ga ga over her as soon as I heard her talk and really got a chance to see her eyes. Now many would ask, "_What's wrong with her voice, I bet it's heavenly_". And you would be right; she had such an angelic voice that she could win American Idol just by talking. "_Then why aren't you tapping that!_" plenty would scream, and many would say it's because she isn't the one for me or that I can never love again. And again, many are right…partially.

"_I'm confused_", I'll tell you why; haven't you ever had a soda? What's in it? Sugar, "_…._", let me repeat a line many parents like to use; "It'll rot your teeth".

And she was everything that sugar was, sweet. But she had one tiny drawback; she'll eat you, from the inside out. She may be nice, sweet, and kind, but she wanted to psychologically destroy you. And she's been trying to do that to me since day one, but she knows she can't; but that just angers her more.

She came in the room, and looked at me with a kind smile. I just stared, getting to the point her voice sang, "It's time to go". I nodded and walk out my room; we walked for sometime down the long low lit hallway. We got to a door that said "Storage Room", she motioned me to go and get my stuff. I came out not too soon after I walked in; I came out with my phone, my IPod, headphones, and my keys.

We walked down the long hallway more down to the lobby, I turned there to sign the release form to leave cozy home. I grabbed my bearings and turned to leave this place, but I was stopped when I saw my mother.

* * *

Cliff note! :D lol jk jk, but I do want to interrupt here. I'm going to continue in a sec to make it a continuation chapter, to make it 3&4. Also there is going to be a time skip, from school time to summer time. I also want to thank the people out there that took the time out to read my story. :D

"**What people?"**

"….damn your right…-goes and cries-"

"_what the idiots are trying to say is, we need more people and reviews"_

"Even though we took an oath not to stop, I will back up when it will be updated. So get your family your friends or gimps and force them to read lol, because if I don't get 10 reviews by the next update I'll back it up a week, and then it will accumulate"

"**Which means 1 week will be two, two will be four, and so on and so forth" **

"_So please read, review and enjoy ^^"_

"We're at 2 reviews so far, just 8 more guys, I'll even accept "bumps" as a review :D"

On with the story!-Just kidding it really was a cliff note. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I found my old flash drives! *happy dance* …ok, let's get to it…*reads reviews*…awesome. I'm writing this on the 20th ****/21****st**** and I hope that there is enough reviews, because I don't like editing :/ But I'll do it anyway because I love my fans! :D anyway, the 5****th**** chapter is going to be the last "real world" chapter before I get to the naruto universe. I'm looking to partner up with an awesome fanfic writer; he's really good at big words. :D Don't get me wrong, I know how to say them and I know the definition, but I don't have them memorized; so I need a guy who uses them every day. Two last things, there will be a little teaser for a future chapter, and this chapter will be a time skip.**

**Chapter 4-Plans and First strike! **

It was dark, I couldn't sleep…again. I kept thinking back to the first day I went back to school. I…I almost let him have him, I almost let go.

*Flashback*(not doin the _Italic_ thing, it's a flashback. There now you know)

I walked back in slowly, having not minding the bus ride because I can listen to music there; but not here. It annoyed me; I wanted to listen to music instead of their insignificant words coming out of their mouth. When I walked in, lots still talked; then people started to notice me.

Some quieted down, others curious looked to see what was going on, then they stopped talking. As I walked down the hallway more people got quiet, not even to the first locker and all was dead silent. Some slowly backed up against their lockers, some gave me sympathetic looks, others look at me with some fear.

I continued to walk down the hallway, not even half way down and someone came up to me. Mr. Burton, a respectable man in my eyes, I always had a hunch that he thought the same way I did. He put a hand on my shoulder as I looked at him coldly with no emotion in my eyes, I didn't mean it at all but I always had to be ready.

He looked at me dead in the eye and with a little smirk said, "Justice isn't right or wrong, it's what you do that makes it right, and what you don't do that makes it wrong." He stressed the do and don't, and I wondered if it had some meaning behind it. He gave me a wink and walked away, 'I knew it' I thought. I continued to walk down the hall way to get my breakfast, and more people whispered and moved away from me. It didn't hurt to know that people were afraid of me, I liked the space; plus I would be afraid to if I was told that a psycho was coming to our school.

I was the first one there, so I sat down and ate my toast and cereal quietly. As I continued to eat, more people quietly came in, many asked what happened to me, and some said I feel your pain. That's what started my bad day, others saying they felt my pain. Bah! If they knew my pain they would be in a insane asylum forever crying and trying to kill themselves till they really die.

But what really got me was when I overheard a senior twice my size say, "I don't get it, he goes psycho after his little nigger dies? I bet she was a whore anyway." That's when I snapped, I stood up, put the stuff that was on my tray on the table. I walked over there with my tray posed to hit him like I was going to cut off his head, by this time his friends stopped laughing and starred.

The lunch monitor just walked over to the phone for Mr.B-back (our school officer) and our nurse, not even bothering to tell me to stop because he knew it would be useless. And right he was, I pulled back just a bit more, and as I did he started to look behind him.

Realizing who I was his eyes widened and tried to move, well he tried. I took the hardest swing I could muster, but he block with his arm. He yelped in pain, and I heard a snap so I hoped I broke it.

With one arm out of commission I took my chance and threw the meanest right hook I could, which apparently was a lot. I'll be honest, I never went all out in anything, but again this wasn't me. Kyu wanted to beat him dead, but I held back on the dead part and allowed broken bones.

After I hit him he went down, hard. He landed flat on his back, legs open, so I took it. He screamed in pain, and blacked out from two busted nuts. Now I know it's an unspoken man law never to kick another guy in the nuts unless he's trying to kill you, but that doesn't mean the killer won't try ether.

As he blacked out I slowly looked up, and I shouted out, "This is what will happen if you mess with me, or disrespect the one I love! I don't want to hear any of it, I don't care if I get arrested, it'll be like home; and that's a promise!" I grabbed my stuff and went to my 1st period class.

*Flashback end*

Later I spent a day in I.S.S and a verbal warning, they couldn't punish me to the fullest extent of the school rules because I've been through so much, but they can always report to my doctor and order a shrink. But they didn't, and the guy's mom wanted to press charges but she let it go knowing that I would just be put back in that "horrible" place. I guessed that she talked to her son to not bother me anymore, not because I'm crazy, but because I've been through a lot.

Teachers left me alone, and student's ether stared at me or left me alone too. At one point I left in the middle of a lecture and went to the nurses to take a nap. Time just flew, and before I knew it, it was near the end of the school year.

I sighed, then somehow I remember a promise I made to myself, be remembered. So I walked down to the principal's office.

I walked in his office and knocked on the door to let him know I was there, he looked up from his paper work. "Ah, Cody, what's up?" He asked while setting down his pen. "I would like to do a speech…at graduation" I asked with no feeling. He looked at me for a serious moment then thought about it, "Will it be school appropriate?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I replied, "If school appropriate means the truth, then yes." He looked at me seriously, "The only thing you have to worry about is a bad bed time story" That just made his eyebrow get higher. "I promise no one will puke" I said with a small evil grin, and then I walked away. He watched me walk away with interest.

The next day the heat was back, so I decided to wear a sleeveless shirt. To say I change was an understatement, I evolved. I no longer had fluff, or extra padding. I had wash board abs, defined legs, calves, arms, and a gun barrel chest. And if I was a little taller I would've looked like a UFC fighter. As soon as I got home, I ripped out my computer and trashed it. It was a distraction, a distraction from my goal. When I read the letter that she sent me…I snapped. I worked out till my body couldn't move, and then I worked out the next day till I passed out.

I worked, I got money. I worked on my concentration and my telekinesis to improve the usage of my brain, to improve my speed and power. I saved money, but I invested it too. I got into stock, and got quick money every week. By the time it was graduation, I had over 3 thousand saved. I walked down the hallway slowly as the bell rang, and people poured in ready to leave. "It's almost time" I said out loud coldly, and those who heard my tone shivered.

MAJOR CLIFF NOTE! :D

Sorry, had to. There's already a school project L damn. But I'll pull through, the next chapter will be the longest; and then from then on every chapter will be long. Sorry for this short one; good news is I worked out a time schedule with my teacher. I can work on my story for one week, before I do some work. So I should have time enough to make some long one from now on.

PS. Sorry if it seemed rushed…idk…I'll edit it later.

**TEASER**

She looked at him with a sad face, but it had a spark of happiness. It confused him to no end! "You're going to hate me for a bit." She said with a tear building up. "Huh?" he snapped out of his angered confusion, now looking at her with a surprised look. "Why would I ever hate you?" She managed a small smile, "…Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…" she said as her tear dropped to the soft soil.

He stopped breathing…"W-w-what did y-you say-y?"

**TEASER END**

P.S. I got 3 reviews from Ricky Uzumaki, 5 more. Though if it's who I think it is, she's in big trouble, and the reviews won't count.

***RANDOM***

"OMG! Watermelon!" :D "I just hope that _**mysterious **_thing doesn't happened to me"

...…..nom nom nom nom nom

**DR. OCTAGONAPUS!**

**O o**  
** /¯_**_  
** | BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! !**  
** \_¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ **


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter for the real world! :D and going to be the **longest** chapter yet. But I have really REALLY bad news, my computer got a Trojan through male ware. My computer is locked, I can't go on Fire fox, Chrome, Task manager, Restore to restore my computer, or even the CMD. I hope there is someone out there who specializes in the field of viruses, and security viruses. Because I don't got the money to get a new computer for some time, but I'm going to pull some tricks, call some people and see if I can't get this baby to run again. I might still be able to update, that is if I remember my password for fanfiction :/ lol. Anyway, without further ado I give you…Micky Mouse! :D jk

PS. **WARNING** (I may be giving information to commit the perfect crime and not get caught, or prevent being put away for a long time coming. I do not condone killing or any sorts of crimes, nor will I use these tactics in my own way. Meaning I hereby notify that these are MY ideas, but will NOT be my actions.)

PSS ***(I forgot to mention that in the very begging of chapter 1 there was a long flash back, it is still in effect! I will warn you that it's ending; but until then please read and enjoy J)***

**Chapter 5 – Justice and the End**

"Bla" = normal talk "BLA" = screaming

"_Bla" _= talking/ thinking in head/flash back without notice(can be without quotes)

"**Bla" **= Kyu

_bla _= flashback for this section

(Music in the background Linkin park- In the End)

_I walked up to the mic and looked at everyone. "I stand here before you a different person"_

I woke up with the sun on my face…mocking me; I took the sheets off me and stood up.

"_I came here a boy not willing to learn much" I said looking at my guidance consoler. _

I turned on the hot water to the shower and waited for it to warm up.

"_I came here hoping to make friends" I looked out to the crowd again. _

Hopping in the shower I quickly grabbed the washcloth from the counter.

"_I grew, learning more every day"_

I scrubbed myself in every place, at least 3 times making my skin beet red.

"_I learned how to use a hypothesis every day of my life" looking at few teachers._

I washed my hair 3 times, brushed it for 10 minutes, and then cut the ends; all while still in the shower.

"_I learned how to keep healthy and how to stay fit"_

I got dressed with bran new jeans, long sleeve, hoodie, jacket, and new shoes and socks; all freshly bought in the past week.

"_I learned our history and how we came to be"_

I grabbed my wallet that had a card a fake ID, my real ID, and my fake and real passport.

"_Heck I even learned how to socialize at times" I said ironically. _

I grabbed and put on my leather gloves I got for Christmas last year.

"_I stand before you not as a student, but now as a man"_

I grabbed my butane lighter, my 4 knives, and my sunglasses. All were sitting in a bucket of peroxide mixed with alcohol.

"_I would have not been a man if I didn't learn one last thing here" I looked at everyone intently._

I put on one strap of my new back pack that had all my stuff in it. I also grabbed my pre-paid cell phone that I tweaked to throw off the GPS on it.

"_I learned the one thing that we all learn sooner or later in our life, and that is life itself"_

A horn was honked 3 times quickly, I knew who it was. It was my ride, to take me where I need to go to get those who have wronged.

"_I learned that life is a precious thing, and should not be waste. So without further ado… I give you my life" And I played the flash animation that a friend of mine made. Lights flashed and some people puked, I watched too; wondering still, how it came to this._

I looked one last time at my home, and then looked at Matt. "Let's go" I demanded, and we sped off to our first destination. I looked at my list; Aunts, Uncles, past friends, Dad's friends, Dad, Mother, Kathy, and finally…Sam

"So much to do…and not even a week to do it.", Matt was curious, but held his tongue; his job was to drive, not to talk. As we drove I pulled out my iPod and listened to Disturbed- conflict/enemy, it got me in the mind set; but I don't think anything could prepare me for what I was going to do. So I let Kyu take over for a bit and instructed him to hold his tongue and just listen to the music.

I went into my mindscape, and went in search for peace. So I walked the round hills of my mind in search of the one thing that kept what shred of the real world I had. I walked over to my angel, her smiling all the way I walked. Now most would say that you're torturing yourself and making yourself even more insane. You would be right, it does; but it leaves me with some peace.

I felt the tug on my mind not too soon later, and I knew we were here. I came to, and I saw our first destination; Kathy's house.

It looked like she just pulled in her house, her car engine was still warm when I walked by it. I walked up to her door and listened, by the sounds of it she was in the kitchen. So I grabbed my lock picking kit, for professionals. I carefully picked the lock with little noise in less than 20 seconds; I knocked on the door and then ran to the back.

She-as expected, came out the front door asking out loud, "Hello?"… "Hello?". All the while I was slipping in the back door unnoticed. The trick was to get her scared, as much as possible. So I left a printed note that I printed over 20 times for this occasion, "Justice is upon you" in plain bold letters. To bring her attention to the paper I placed it on the ground by the back door, then I closed it loud enough to be heard. After I'm sure she heard it, I quickly went up her stairs, but not before I cut her home phone line. After I'm sure she was reading it I turned on my jammer that was only good for 30 minutes before the cops would catch on to its signal.

Peeking downstairs to check what was up, she was doing as I expected yet again. "Hello, HELLO!". She screamed in her cell phone, she looked scared. She looked around the house, asking, "Hello? Is anyone there?" I wanted to laugh, but I kept my cool. I walked back into her room and opened the window, then went out her parent's window and closed it.

She finally went up stairs, but I was already coming back in through the front. I heard her closing her window and approaching the stairs to come back down. Acting quickly I locked the back, front, and the windows in the whole floor of the house. By the time she came down stairs I was in a big reclining chair.

"Hello Ms. Whale" I said coolly as I turned the chair, she almost pissed herself; is the look she gave me. I had to hold back my laughter, but I let a smirk go. She was scared out of her mind, and then when she actually looked at me she got angry. "YOU!"

I quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What about me?". "Get the fuck out! You have no business being here, besides it's your fault that that skanky whore of a nigger died anyway" She said out loud with a smile on her face, the last smile on her face. I turned cold as soon as she said it was my fault, everything she said after it was just another push when I was already off the edge. I got up with great anger, her smile faltered for a second.

I walked closer, and she backed up more. As I got closer I asked her, "Do you even have a heart?". She was about to answer when my look silenced her on the spot, "Let's check" I said with delight. I took out my least favorite knife and slammed in her head. All the while keeping a cloth over the knife so as not to spray any blood to give out the trajectory, I smiled as I saw the life fade away from her eyes. "Good" I said with the happiest smile I have ever gotten since the day I lost my angel.

I held her limp body, and carefully placed it on the rug. Then I got out my box cutter knife and cut the rug up, I rolled her up carefully like a Ho-Ho treat. Making sure no blood got on the floor and any of her hairs, I didn't have to worry about mine. As I rolled her up I put her in a tote box, pushing her down and clamping it shut.

I opened up the back of the van and told matt give me 5 minutes. He nodded and started the car just in case anything went wrong. I went back in the house with a portable but very powerful vacuum. I vacuumed every place I was and 1 foot away from where I wasn't. I thought that wasn't enough so I cut all that was rug from the place that I cleaned. For the hardwood floors, I sprinkled some stuff on it and added water. Not only did it kill all DNA but it also turned acidic when added with water, so now it looked like a little river flow of semi-hot magma went by. I made sure to do this as I went out of the house. I thought it would take too long for a bucket so I left the water in the kitchen on, making sure to wipe the handle clean of my glove marks and slowly walked out of the house.

I climbed in the passenger side of the van and we left, and were heading for the metal melting company.

We waited out on the side of the road till it was time for them to shut down. Sneaking over the fence when it was almost time for them to shut down for the night I went through the back door.

Going through the door, I looked around; everyone was gone except the manager. He was finishing up his paper work for the day before he clocked out, double making sure that I had sleeves on my shoes. Deciding it was safe because I remembered that I melted the bottom of my shoes I made my move.

"God I hate paper work", he said with great disdain in his voice. "Tell me about it", I whispered behind him. Before he could even say a word I chopped his voice box, and pushed him on the ground quickly tying his hands together. He struggled, but then I tied him tight I brought him up to his knees and held a knife to his throat. That stopped him dead, I told him right in his ear; "Listen, I don't need anyone else dying today, so listen to me and you'll live for another day."

After a few moments I moved my knife away from his throat and he shook his head in agreement, I pulled him up to his feet and gave him his instructions. "Give me your cell phone, and any other electronics" Of course I had my jammer with me but I only had 10 minutes left on the battery. He gave me his cell phone and his iTouch, of course I forced him to hand them to me while he was facing away from me. Once he gave me the electronics I crushed them, he grunted, but I tightened my grip on the knife and put it closer to his throat, "I think a few hundred bucks is more than your life, don't you think?" He shook his head vigorously in agreement. Pushing him forward I gave him his next instructions, "Now turn this thing on max" I said while pointing to the perfect place to incinerate the body; bones, teeth, and ashes. I gave Matt the signal when it was clear, all he had to do was drop the body off at the front door, as soon as I heard the door open and I knew it was Matt-wrong!

I froze when I heard, "Hey boss, where you want this ratchet?" I heard one of is co-workers called out. I quickly ran to the man referred to as boss and pulled him into his office and shoved him under his desk. I pulled a mechanism from my bag and put it on his chest and told to keep quiet, "This thing not only has a noise alarm but I can also press one little button that will make this little knife enter your little heart!" Still not convinced that he was listening to me fully I upped his fear, "I love this thing the most, because not only is it small enough to not kill you until it reaches the other side of your heart, but it also does it by one centimeter every 5 seconds"

This scared him shitless, literary; because I had to cover my nose. I walk out quietly and waited behind the door of the boss's door. "Boss?" he ask out loud again.

I put a finger to my lips signaling to him to hush one last time. The co-worker came in the office, "Boss, what smells?" he asked while turning on the lights. As soon as he did his boss started screaming, I quickly went to the co-worker and chopped the back of his neck. Not waiting to make sure there are no witnesses I quickly snapped his neck to the left, his death quick and mostly painless. I turned to the boss who now had activated the device; I looked at him coldly and said, "I tried to tell you, now you have to suffer."

I went out of the office ignoring the screams of pain; I went out the front door and quickly found the van. I saw that matt baled thinking that the co-worker would make everything go to hell, he was cautious and that's why I chose him. I took out the tote and brought it in the work place, putting it down on the conveyer belt that led to the mouth of the "Incinerator 9000" that was on full blast.

I walked back slowly to the office still hearing screams, when I got in I saw a river of blood. "You're an idiot" I told him, because right now he was trying to get the device off his chest, and in doing so he created more pain and more damage to himself. "Only I have the key to unlocking your fate" I told him while holding the very key that would grant him life again. He stopped screaming for a moment while looking at the key intensely, he jumped for it. "Wrong move" I said coldly, I quickly pushed the button that ended his life in a split second.

I took off the device I now called "The Heart Stopper" and wrapped it in a clean cloth. I dragged the bodies to the incinerator and threw them in; I closed the gate to it to make sure the flames burned as hot as they would go. I quickly went to the van and grabbed my acid, sprinkling it all in the office and in the area I walked in. I ran to get a bucket of water also, and I threw the water everywhere. I also remembered a little harmless chemical that is no less dangerous; it creates a reaction that when mixed with luminal, burns and evaporates all evidence in the serology field. I quickly ran out and lock the door to get inside, and ran even quicker to the van remembering that the fumes from the chemical reaction in the acid formula are flammable.

Reaching the van I called matt with my pre-paid cell phone and told him to meet me at the subway and to throw out his phone on the way. I told him to throw it out because he didn't have a pre-paid nor was it tweaked. Knowing that the FBI can check a call log from their computers, it was a smart choice. He agreed and started jogging, I started the van and quickly sped off; and it wasn't long after that there was a large explosion.

I took off, speeding down at least 5 blocks before I slowed and obeyed the law by going 45MPH. Hoping that the people who tapped in the phones didn't get a hit on us yet I turned down the road that led me to matt. "Get in", I commanded; he listened having no argument. We took off to the nearest motel to rest, some place called "Sleep now Pay later". It was cozy, but we didn't have time to rest.

We took the cheapest room for the night, and we made an agreement to leave at 1:30AM.

Matt and I woke up at about 1:00AM, we took separate showers. We got dressed and packed our stuff getting ready for the next target. Once I looked over the piece of paper that held the names of the people who will see me soon.

I glared at one name, but sadly on the bottom. So being as selfish as I am I let Kyu take over and gave him the instructions for the rest of the people. I told him to be careful and double check anything and everything.

I woke up in my mindscape; I looked around the open field and was surprised to find something out of place. Down to what seemed about 5 miles was a barrier between mine and Kyu's mindscape, but what was pulling at my curiosity was the door not too far from the wall. I quickly demanded that I be there, and not a second latter I standing right in front of it. Now what was really spooking me was that the door wasn't getting bigger, it was getting stronger. The wood was looking more and more compressed, it creaked like it too. But then something really set me off, there was an imprint of metal chains on the door. As I got closer to touch the imprint they quickly inflated like an air bag and rattled against the door.

I stared for what felt like hours, but to the outside world it could've been a few minutes; but I took one last look and noticed the dark smoke coming from tiny cracks. Then I knew what the door was to; it was to the deaths to the ones on my list. I backed away slowly, that idiot really wants me to lose myself. I just sighed and appeared back on the hill I was originally on in the first place. I demanded my angel be here and keep me company, but even before I could think about it she was right behind me whispering in my ear in the sweetest voice; "Miss me?"

Remembering back then she was so beautiful, and so kind. She had brown curly hair down to the tops of her shoulders, and her beautiful brown eyes that I could stare into for hours. Her lips were so captivating and irresistible, so pink and so kissable. She was so petite, and so cute. She had nice curves, and the nicest ass I've seen. And her skin was caramel color, but she always smelled like coco butter or lilacs. God she was an angel, I still think everyday how I even got as far as I did with her. But enough of the past, it was time to rest.

When I turned my jaw dropped, what I saw put me in awe. All she wore was her creamy white bra and white frilly panties. I gaped not only at her body, but also at her wings that had somehow are now attached to her back. "You like?", she asked and twirled. I was baffled, for two reasons; one for how hot and beautiful she is, and two as to how she got the wings. And in the back of my mind I knew the other reason; she really was my angel now. A tear slid down my cheek as I prepared to have the worst break down of my life.

I passed out, my mind couldn't handle it. Being a wreck was an understatement, my mind was so out of whack, cluttered, and so complicated that even the most prestige's psychologist would get lost and probably go insane himself. I've made so many layers to help stabilize myself they were collapsing. I didn't even know myself; it took almost years to change something about me; especially my laziness and how I react to something.

When I woke up my angel was gone, which confused me to no end. I tried to summon her but she never came. I was about to break down again and go into a recession, but I snapped out of it when I noticed something way out of place. I looked back to where the door use to be, "Wait, use to be?". I looked closer and saw that all that was left were the chain, which by the looks of it were weakening. I was about to ask out loud what was going on when I felt a tug, and I knew it was Kyu.

Before we switched he told me, **"All is coming together"**. That really confused me, but all I cared at this point was revenge. I came out and saw one thing, blood.

I was soaked in it, my hands where covered in it. But it wasn't mine; it was all the others blood…the others that Kyu killed mercilessly. I screamed in my head, "You fuck head! You were suppose to make sure to cover your tracks!". Matt called out, "You ok?". I looked at him, "Does it look like it? I'm covered in blood!" He backed up and raised an eyebrow, "No you're not." Then Kyu called out, **"Focus boy! You're slipping"**.

I shook my head and focused, soon the blood left and i told Matt sorry; I then focused my attention on the house in front of us. It looked like it was over a hundred years old, and falling apart at the seams. "Go home, your work here is done." He looked at me with concern, "What about you brother?". I looked back at him, "Where I'm going is no place for you, I'll be fine blood" I remembered the little nicknames that we use to use way back when. He was going to turn away when I called out to him, "Don't you want it?" He turned around and winked, "Don't need it, found one by myself. She doesn't care one bit about what I do, and she loves candy" I stared, "You little devil!" I yelled at him and put away the vile of purple liquid.

He got in the van and took one last look at me, "You sure? The world will be a bit darker without you." He was speaking in only a way me and him could understand, someone else would just get lost. "Then become your own light, and be the spark, not the flame" I said the winked. He shook his head and started the van, "Make sure you make him scream like a bitch." Those would be the last words I would hear from him, and it made me falter, but then I remembered the last words of my angel. "I'll never leave you"

It burned me; my anger was going to fuel me to get me through this. I slowly walked into the house without knocking. The first thing I was greeted with was a wooden bat to the face. "Ahhh! Son of a bitch!" I held my face and opened my eyes, the next thing I saw was Sam with an aluminum bat.

Fire burned in my eyes as I growled, "So it's time". I launched myself into him dodging the bat by an inch. He tried to move afterwards but I grabbed his waist and slammed him into the wall. I got up quickly and searched for a weapon, he was right behind me coughing. When I looked to my right I saw the wooden bat he used on me the first swing. I ran and moved just in time to be missed being hit in the head.

I grabbed it and rolled in time almost to have my foot shattered, I swung my legs to sweep him but he jumped. Still doing a 180 on my back I swung the bat when he came back down, hopefully breaking something. He howled in pain, and then swung down hitting the bottom of my foot. Kicking the bat back I quickly got up and ducked missing another swing. Turning to take a swing we met half way, pushing against each other almost matching in strength. "Why did you do it!" I yelled in frustration taking a extra push and making him falter, I took the opportunity and swung-HARD.

When I broke the bat I knew it should have knocked him out, as I looked it was almost like he was dead. I quickly checked and sighed; sort of relived he wasn't dead-yet. I dragged him into a room and set him down, turning to leave and set things up I came face to face with a blinding pain in my back. Turning I saw it was Sam with at least a 5" pocket knife, and what I saw was only about an inch. The rest was in my spine, surprising enough you don't get paralyzed when struck in some parts of the spine. Taking a butterfly knife out of my back pocket I quickly cut his hand, making sure I got his tendons for his fingers.

Hearing him scream was bliss, but there wasn't any time to enjoy it. I took my knife and cut his other tendons while he was still in pain. He screamed and screamed, I laughed. I wanted to enjoy it more but I knew there were neighbors and I knew they were probably calling the cops by now. So I had about 5 minutes to enjoy myself, and then it struck me; and idea that only some would see in one of the Saw movies. But I guess this isn't a movie, so I grinned.

"Well it looks like my fun was cut short, but I'll always know you'll be in pain; thanks to this." I gestured to one of my heart stoppers, "The other one is meant to break locks but I can change that." I said while pulling out the second mechanism that would aid in making the last few moments of his life the most painful ones he'll ever experience. I took out a third one, one that was much smaller and longer than the others, and was built to inject a special poison that would over stimulate the nerves and then destroy them slowly.

I gestured over to the third one, "This is special, and its function is to make you half a man. Well, not that you aren't already." In hindsight my mistake was getting too close to his face, because not even after I said those words he grabbed my knife from my hand and plunged it deep into my shoulder. I screamed as did he, I did because it was wedged into my shoulder and every move caused me pain. He did because he used great force and ripped his tendons more.

He tried crawling to pull the knife out and finish the job; he came an inch per scream. I stared into his eyes, I saw a fire. It scared me, but as soon as it came it went; because not soon after I saw the fire I saw my angel next him…dead. I knew it was my mind messing with me, I knew I was going to go completely insane again, but I didn't stop it…and I didn't stop Kyu. The funny thing about him… is he is my anger, my hate, and my insanity. I was still in my mind, but he moved me, he numbed my pain. I got up and got the bat and calmly walked over to him, he had stopped and was on his back breathing heavy. I poised the wooden bat so the splintered end went into his gut. I slammed it down, but he knocked it away and took hold of my leg and bit it. I screamed, Kyu could only block so much pain, and this was too much. I took my fist and my weight and punched him in the ribs breaking at least two.

He screamed but he didn't let go, so I punched his face; again, and again, and again, and again. Finally after I punched in his nose he let go, and spit blood in my face. I got angrier, I was about to punch his teeth in when he smiled. All I saw was yellow and red in his mouth, "You fucking bitch! You'll die for that!" He was still smiling, "And you'll go down with me in less than an hour" he said weakly while still breathing hard. I went into my bag and grabbed two things, and ax and an adrenaline pen, concentrated enough to make you feel like you're a little kid that literally ate half a candy shop. I stabbed myself with it and felt the pure energy; that combined with my anger I felt like I could do anything. "Now I got at least 5" I said while giving him the coldest look I have ever given.

I took the ax and chopped his hands off and cut half of his foot off. He screamed and tried to move, but I took out all my knives and slammed them through his arms and legs to keep him pinned down. I strapped him in all the mechanisms; he was still trying to get out. "Why are you still fighting even though you know your beaten?" I asked, curious to what he was fighting for. "You know anyone who wants to die willingly?" He asked me while still fighting. "Guess not" I said while starting the mechanisms of death and pain. I reached behind me and took the knife out of my back and threw it on the floor and grabbed my stuff, ditching the stuff that would get me checked at the airport. I started walking to the door, I was about to close the door when I heard Sam's last words. "See you in hell, I'll get Hitler ready to sodomize you", I looked at him, "Not where I'm going" When I closed the door the pain for him started, it would take ten minutes for him to die. The cops would have to blow torch the metal to get him out, and the metal was on his skin so I'm sure they couldn't set him free; even if they did it had a failsafe.

When I walked out to the road I couldn't believe that I was tired, I could feel the energy but everything was going dark. _"I can't go, not like this" __**"You're not going anywhere, you're just resting"**_ I blacked out, and slept; not even waking to wonder in my own mindscape. I slept for hours while Kyu did the rest of the plan.

"**Wake up kit, its time" **He said in a soft voice. I woke up in a large pool of water, "How long has it been?" I asked softly while floating. **"About ten hours"**, "How are we still alive?" I asked while still floating, wanting to know what keeps me here. **"There's no time to ask questions kit, where here and will be stopped if you don't get out here."** Not wanting to have come so far to be stopped I came out and was surprised at what I saw. I was staring at thousands of ants; I was 1,250 feet up off the ground. I look what was on my chest and it was a vest that was attached to a part of the lightning rod. "You've out done yourself Kyu." I whispered. What I saw next blinded me…no really, like seven choppers. Two of them were the police, the rest were respected news choppers, trying to get the next big story; and I was gonna give it to them!

I hear the choppers give orders, but I didn't listen. I was looking at the ants below me and gaped in awe, and then I think to myself…how did it come to this?

(**Flashback end from chapter 1**)

I looked at the police and the cameras, and I smiled. I thought back again, thinking to the last lines I said to the other enforcers I last saw. I grinned like a mad man, which in others eyes I was. I unclipped the vest and took off my shirt and got ready. I kept hearing screams telling me not to, and I just shrugged it off. I grabbed my phone and called the police, "Patch me through to the chopper that's air born now or I jump" I demanded it, I wasn't going to be nice now. The person immediately patched me through, while I'm waiting momentarily for the patch I hear banging on the door to the top floor. When I turn around saw a swat team slowly approaching me, "Please calm down and get away from the edge, we don't want this to go down the way you think." Their apparently leader told them to lay down their weapons,** "Wrong move!"** I didn't have control of what happened next, but I didn't care. Kyu took control and quickly took out a magnum, **"One move and I shoot, and the kick back will throw me off" **I quickly did some scenarios, and as it turns out I would have one last bullet left even I missed someone. The phone finally picked up, "Don't shoot, we can work this out. What is it that you want?". I grinned, "I want to be patched through New York's system and televised through the world, after that I want you to put the phone on a megaphone system so the people below can hear me" I grinned wider after the last part as Kyu slipped a piece of info to me.

"Ok that's fine, you got two minutes; then we want you to come down" I said ok like a good little boy. It took a total of 10 minutes for them to patch me through the system to have me live…all around in New York City. I saw my face, and saw how tired I was; but that was insignificant right now. I put the phone to my head and started my speech.

"Life is precious, life is a gift. This world is our only home, there is no other place out there for us; and even if there are others out there they would've helped or destroyed us already. I looked at the stars every day since I lost my loved one, and for every star I listed a reason to live. Look at all of us, not just America, but China, Germany, Mexico. We all have this technology, but we can't even pick up a can we see on the road way. Live your life! And don't ever take it for granted!" I shook my head signaling for them to cut the signal and to switch me to the megaphone system. I turned around and said, **"Don't' even think about it!"**. Reason being the leader was trying to reach me and pull me down, I pointed my magnum at him, **"One more move and it will be your last".**

I heard the click and told the swat leader to step back. "These are my words, remember them!" After I said that the swat team and the police knew two things, I was going to jump, or shoot. I quickly took out my second magnum I was hiding and started to shoot the swat; they tried diving out of the way. Only one made it and that was the leader. He gave a battle cry as he grabbed his rifle and ran for me, I did a back flip off the building taking two shots at the sky lights. Taking them out I saw the swat leader before the lights went out, I took my shot. When I heard his gun drop I knew I ether got him or at least injured. Then all I heard was the wind, "Ether thou, or I, or all must go with her!" I screamed into the phone, and then I used my last shots on the police choppers. Hearing the failing of engines I smiled, in my final moments I got ready for the finale. Enjoying the rid down I moved in the air to get closer to the crowed, they screamed trying to run but I wasn't even 50 feet from them now. The last thing I did was throw a ball, a ball that when broke would have an explosion equivalent of 3 tanker trucks at once. Then the heat came, "I love you" was the last thing I ever said.

End

Wow…long.

**Pft**

Long for me anyway, anyway next chapter will be in the naruto universe! J Till next time!

(PS: Sorry about the confusing flashback :/ oh and if anyone has any question please feel free to ask any at all :D


	6. Chapter 6

Dah dah dah dah! YAY! The 6th chapter is finally up, and good news; I got my computer cleaned, getting a job soon, hopefully getting a new computer soon, and finally I'm back to smoking weed. (For those of you against it, I DON'T want to hear it. Wanna rant, do it someplace else.) And no, smoking isn't what gives or gave me my ideas. It helps with my manic depression, Endogenous Depression, and Psychotic Depression. It helps me see the world clearly, it also helps lessen the layers of interception and darkness….Anyway…onto the next chapter! :D I'm hoping to reach 20 reviews by December 25th as my Christmas gift :D . People are still complaining that the story isn't related to Naruto, but if you actually read everything you'll notice some tags that link to Naruto and the fact that I've told everyone that Chapter 6 is the one that finally goes to the Naruto universe.

PS:**Everything will be in third person now, sorry for the confusion **

"Bla" = normal talk "BLA" = screaming

"_Bla" _= talking/ thinking in head/flash back without notice (can be without quotes)

"**Bla" **= Kyu

* * *

He Awoke, _"What…where am I?"_ He fluttered his eyes open. _"Shouldn't I be dead?"_ It baffled him to no end. He looked around,_ "Well there aren't any clouds…and no demon dogs raping me…so…where the hell am I!"_

He noticed that the sky was a dark green; when he looked around more by sitting up he noticed that he was in a tent. "What in the world?" He looked around more and also noticed that his headband was on the ground. _"Wait…mine?"_ He picked it up and looked at it, it had a leaf symbol on it. _"…No…no…no-no-no-no"_ His dream and horror came true as he focused on the headband to see his reflection.

"AHHHHH!" Birds flew, and animals ran, and Jiraiya came rushing in. "What what's wrong!" Alarmed and alert ready for action, but what he found was his student in the fetal position. He sweat dropped, "Do I wanna know what you dreamed about?" His student looked at him with a horrified face but he also had happiness in his eyes.

"_I…I'm…I'm-"_ "Naruto, what's wrong?" Called by his new name he flinched, he had to act fast or else everything would go to hell! Doing the first thing that came to mind he acted fast, "I'm fine pervy sage, just had a…a cool dream, yeah." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Uh huh…ok, we'll be ready in a half an hour; were half way home so we should be there by noon." _"Perfect! I'll have enough time to test some things out."_

"I'll be ready!" He shouted as he took off to the denser parts of the forest. _"First things first, speed" _He put his arms behind him and started to sprint and then dash. Moving like a blur he moved faster and faster. _"Wow, fast"_ He skidded to a halt._"Next is accuracy, quickness, and stealth." _He closed his eyes and waited, not sure what he was waiting for. He stood there, unmoving, then the wind blew. He moved, somehow knowing exactly where his holster was, and unclipping it he threw 10 throwing stars and then reaching for his other holster he threw 5 kunai. All landed exactly where he wanted them to go, _"Nice. Now on to chakra..."_ he thought to himself while very curious about his new powers.

He sat down in an Indian position, and put his hands in the sign to gather chakra. He concentrated and looked and felt within himself, he searched. Not even a second later he found an energy that was brimming and fighting to get out, it was like an endless well. He touched it, and he was instantly brimming with energy. He liked it; it felt like he could do anything! He reached deeper, until he almost had his whole body in it. For fearing of falling in he tried something else, he called on it and pulled upon it.

It was like his whole body was filling with pure energy, he felt like he could fly. _"In fact…"_ He thought to himself, he pumped chakra in his legs feeling it condense; he then tensed his legs and jumped. As soon as he did he regretted it, "WAY TOO HIGH!" He screamed as he was almost as high as the Hokage rock, what scared him even more was that he was falling back down. "Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!" He thought fast, but the only thing he thought of was pumping chakra back in his legs to try to catch his fall.

He pumped what he thought was a good amount of chakra in his legs, and just as soon as he was about to land he forced it out at once onto the ground. What happened was like an explosion, he waited for the smoke to clear; but he noticed something, he didn't feel a thing. He was still falling at a speed that would have at least fractured his legs, but he didn't feel a thing.

When the smoke finally cleared he was stunned, he was standing in a crater at least 5 meters deep and 8 wide. "Whoa…ok, two last things" He said to himself. He placed his hands in the right position and made the right hand sign, charging with chakra he shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In a big poof of smoke he created over 500 clones and it felt like he did a light jog! "Wow...ok one last thing", he said to himself as he got his hand in an open position and felt chakra already coming to his hand. "It's like second nature" He was overjoyed, he was ecstatic!

He stared at the swirling ball of doom and grinned, "I wonder...hmmm." He thought of an idea, he put it to work as he concentrated on the ball of doom. The rasengan started to turn a bright blue, and it looked like it started to solidify.

But in reality it was shrinking and condensing. He stuck his tongue out to the side concentrating on what he wanted the ball to do, it got smaller and smaller till it was the size of his thumb. Still concentrating he poured more chakra into it but making sure he condensed it at the same rate; he did this till it was almost a solid ball of chakra. He was concentrating hard but put the ball up to his ear and heard a little 'buzz'.

"Perfect, now..." He started saying out loud while looking for a target. He found a boulder 1/3 the size of the toad boss about 2 miles away, still concentrating he threw the now ball of armageddon at the boulder and got ready for a big boom.

And what a big boom it was, it looked like he just set off a thousand explosive tags at once! "Cool..." He said to himself quietly. While he thought his new powers were awesome and his greatest dream realized, he finally looked at himself and everything. "Everything looks like it does in my world...but...how did I get here?" Not getting an answer from anyone soon he decided it was time to go.

Appearing behind Jiraiya he told him he was ready to go, Jiraiya having seen the explosions and felt them figured he was letting off steam or extra energy; so he just let it go and they started walking.

* * *

It didn't take long before their home was in sight, Konaha. Jiraiya looked at his pupil; his student wasn't even looking at his home or even getting energy in his eyes. He knew something was wrong, "Hey kid, what's up?" Naruto was startled when called on, "Uh...thinking". "Nah, something is up. So you tell me or I'll make you." Not wanting to force him and knowing he could he quickly told a half lie. "I'm thinking...of how everyone will be like when I see them." He said while scratching his head, Jiraiya not wanting to push him obviously see it was personal he played along.

"You thinking of a certain female?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto, not wanting to not give an answer and partly because he wanted to play along too, "No." He said bluntly while looking away, actually blushing. "Ah I see, so who is it?", "I said no one!" He shouted while still looking away. "I bet it's that Hyuga girl huh?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Naruto face planted, not because Jiraiya was right but because he totally forgot about her!

"I knew it; it's always the quiet ones with you. You got good taste, Hyuga's are the best. Lushes breasts, the right curves, and hairless!" Jiraiya couldn't contain himself and started drooling and bleeding at the nose. What he didn't expect was Naruto hitting him in the jaw sending him fly high, "Try and talk like that to any woman when you're around me again, and they're human beings; not some sex toy or a trophy!"

Not waiting for him to come back down he started walking to the gate, he didn't know why but he felt...home. But before he even got into sight of the guards he decided to test not only himself but his fellow ninja to see how good they've been trained. He quickly hid behind a tree and did a hand sign and quietly did his technique, "Henge".

He changed into a very suspicious stranger with a long cloak with a straw hat covering his face, wearing all black. His hair was now down to his back, and it too was black; the only thing that stayed the same was his skin, if anyone could see any. He started walking to the gate, and saw the guards tense up. The first guard looked him up and down and the second one put his hand behind his back ready for anything. Thinking quick he thought of a distraction, also acting quickly he made another condensed rasengan as best as he could and attached a chakra string to it.

"State your name and business!" The first guard stated, the second one tensing even more. "My business is with your village and your Hokage; and for my name-" He paused to quickly to throw the ball of doom on the ground and dug it in there with his foot. "Death!" He quickly pulled the string while jumping back, detonating his creation and not only created space between the guards and him but also made a good smoke cover for him.

He ran up the gate wall and expected to get over without a problem, and that was his first mistake.

Not even 5 steps on the wall and it was raining kunai, but that wasn't a problem. All of them seemed to be in a slow-mo to him, dodging and weaving he jumped over the wall with not even a tear on his clothes. About as high as he was last time he knew not to pump so much chakra in his legs, and while falling he saw the guards on the walls about to sound an alarm. He quickly threw 3 kunai to break the alarms, and threw one more to hit one guard. Not enough to actually hurt him but enough to need medical attention.

That drew the attention of the guards to their fellow ninja, enough time for him to use his speed to disappear. In a second he was on the ground in the next he was dashing straight to the Hokage tower.

That's when the alarm started, the citizens started running inside and the one's that saw him started screaming. Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself he started going through alley ways and roof tops. Not even 10 seconds later he was being tailed by other leaf ninja, _"Time to see how in shape these guys are"_. He took off going into his second gear, kicking up a dust trail behind him.

He looked behind him and saw nothing, but now being a ninja he knew there is more than meets the eye. He stayed attentive; he was half way there when he saw the possible biggest obstacle so far. Along the outer wall that protects the Hokage tower was lined with over 50 ninja, and they were all calm.

Not wasting a second to wonder why he jumped sensing an attack, missing the ninja called out. "Well, looks like I'll have some fun this time!" The ninja now known to Naruto as Anko looked like she just won the lottery, "Do try and stay alive, I like to play with my food first!" She dashed towards him at a speed close to his, but still slow enough to see what she was doing. He smiled, and she got curious, "What's with the smirk? Thinking on how funny it is when you're going to die?" She was not even a foot from him, "Your slow" he said in a disguised deep voice. Her eyes widened, he disappeared. She looked behind her and saw all the ninja on the wall knocked out cold, "Damn it!"

He quietly came in through the window, and was right behind the Hokage's chair. The intruder looked to his left then right, sensing something wrong he called out. "You know...it's not nice to hurt guests." He said while ducking from a heel that would have smashed his head in a second, "Please try not to destroy the room, I'd like to use it to talk on how sloppy your shinobi have gotten."

The woman known to many as Lady Tsunade was a woman not to piss off, especially if it was 'that' time. She was furious, here was some unknown ninja in her village and he was telling her that her ninja were sloppy! She made a dash to him, disappearing then coming to the back of him and throwing a chakra empowered punch. But when her fist made contact he 'poofed' away, _"Shadow clone?"_

When she turned she saw the unidentified ninja sitting in her chair, waiting like he was there the whole time. "Who are you and what do you want?" She was pissed, but she would give him a chance to explain; he obviously wasn't an enemy or he would've killed anyone who got in his way. "I just wanted to tell you you're ninja are sloppy, especially the ones at the gate. Oh and I wanted to say hi" He said while smiling like an idiot. Now she was confused, "Who are you again?" He looked confused too until he looked at himself.

He said oops out loud and dispelled his henge, "That's better, how you been Baa-chan?" He asked with a huge grin. She was dumb founded, here she was staring at the ninja she hasn't seen in 3 years and he had taken out 50 of her top chunin and out raced a special jounin, and not to mention she was tricked by him too. She was surprised and pissed, she slowly came up to him; and with ever step she got more and more pissed. Naruto was now in the bottom of the chair scared that he was gonna get pounded, but instead he got a bone crushing hug and a face full of boob.

"Ohhhh I missed you so much you little brat!" She was the happiest woman on earth now, she had her link to her loved ones back; and the person she thought of as her adopted brother. "mpf mph!" He was screaming for air and his arms were flailing. "Oh, sorry" she let go still smiling and blushing a little now. She sat him down and she went to her chair and wrote down a D ranked mission to fix her floor from her heel drop.

"So, how was the training?" She asked curious to know what he learned. "He learned a bunch of new jutsu and how to hurt an old man." Jiraiya stated while rubbing his chin. Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinning like an idiot, "Well I'm sure you would love to tell Baa-chan why I hurt you" Oh he was a devil, Jiraiya went white; "I'd love to know" said Tsunade while cracking her knuckles. "Uh-uh-uh-uh, gotta go!" He turned around to make a run for it, as he leaped out the widow he came back in he was caught and dragged back by his hair. "Ow ow ow ow ow, not the hair!" He screamed out loud while crying, "Naruto you bastard!"

* * *

Naruto was long by the time Jiraiya started screaming like a little girl, and he was walking down a street when he was caught by an aroma that was irresistible.

He closed his eyes and followed the scent, using his senses to avoid people he came across where it was strongest. He opened his eyes and looked; he saw his favorite place in the world. The Ichiraku Ramen Bar, it looked like heaven. He took one step and stopped dead in his tracks, he looked into the ramen bar and saw-_"Hinata!"_

He quickly dash to behind a fence, and quickly suppressed his chakra as much as he could. Then he paused and thought, _"Kami…you have a sick sense of humor"_ He laughed a little, and then he thought about it. _"Be happy huh…know I'll still search"_ He thought back, back to the letter, back to all the murders. He told himself it's time to move on, and try his dream.

He walked over to the ramen stand again and right behind Hinata, she was just about to leave having paid for her food. She grabbed the bag that had a takeout bowl of ramen for her father, turning around not wanting to be late for his lunch break she crashed right into what felt like a boulder.

Spilling her takeout all over the rock she opened her eyes and froze, "N-Na-Naruto…" "How you doin' Hinata?" He smiled like an idiot with a hand out to help her up, what she did next was expected; she turned beat red and then passed out. "Cute" He said quietly to himself. Teuchi and Ayame looked over the bar, themselves, then Naruto; they both smiled. "Naruto!" They both screamed out loud, Naruto smiled and told them he'll be back in a couple; he'll order 35 bowls when he came back.

He carried Hinata bridle style down to the park and sat down on the big one that was built for 5 people. He laid her down on her back with her head resting on his lap as he too sat. All he did was absentmindedly stroke her hair and stare at her face, he smiled. She looked so beautiful, so innocent, so cute, and sexy.

He grinned more when her eyes started to flutter open, "Have a good nap sleepy head?" She looked up at him clearly still sleepy, "Are you my angel?" She was so cute he couldn't stand it, so he decided to play along as long as he could. "Why yes I am, would you like a foot rub?" He asked in a deep voice, then he started to take off her sandals and gently rub her feet. "N-No, d-don't do t-th-that!" She said still sleepy but squirming. Then Naruto thought back, _"Oh…forgot about that."_ By the time he stopped she was breathing a little heavier and blushing like mad. "Sorry, I should stopped sooner" He apologized, and then looked at a swing set.

His mind went to a quick flash back then just as quickly brought him back to where he was, "It's o-ok. Ummm" She fidgeted and sat up slowly, _"Dang, why did I move? I was enjoying that."_ Naruto looked at her, her face was getting redder and redder; and then she got a nose bleed. Feeling Naruto stare at her she quickly looked away while quickly wiping the blood away.

"You wanna come to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar with me tomorrow?" He asked hoping she would say yes, what he expected was for her to pass out again. But then again ninja's should always expect the unexpected , and what he didn't expect was her jumping on him and shout yes; and that's exactly what she did. Surprised but happy he said great and he would pick her up at 6, then asked if he could go to the Hokage tower. She looked at the position she was in, to some it would look like she was pinning him down to… embarrassingly she got off blushing like mad, saying she also had some stuff to do.

He waved by and took off in a swirl of leaves; she stood there for a good 5 minutes before going back to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to re-order her take out for her father. Teuchi looked at her and said it was already paid for, she asked who but he just smiled. _"That boy sure is a fox, I hope he finds true happiness."_ Hinata thanked Teuchi for the meal and started walking home, but what she didn't see was a dark figure following her.

Walking part way enjoying the people and the moment she spent with Naruto, she then looked at the time and knew she had to hurry or else father would get testy. She looked for a good clearing and jumped on a roof and started to dash home. The shadow followed just as quickly, making sure to use alleyways.

Hinata was just about home when she decided to use the back and go through her window so she didn't have to go through the hassle of the guards. She quickly scanned the back yard, then made a dash for her window and jumped while gracefully landing in her room. Still ignorant of the shadowy figure that was now hiding behind a big rock in the backyard.

A Hyuga servant came to Hinata's door and knock, "Come in" she said in the sweetest voice. The servant entered, "Lady Hinata, your father requests a meeting with you after dinner." Hinata stopped fiddling with her picture that had her and Naruto back when he broke the record of eating 45 bowls of ramen, while she was hiding shyly. "Very well, thank you" The servant silently closed the door excusing himself while taking the take out ramen with him to deliver to Hinata's father. "Sigh, guess I should take a shower" She started to take off her shirt when she sensed something; she slowly put it back on and tried to act natural. She went to her dresser pretending to look for something when she activated her Byakugan; she scanned what was behind her and was shocked at what she found.

_"B-But, it just can't be"_ She quietly thought to herself. But then she thought about it, and remembered what Sakura said.

-Flash back-

_"You want him to your self don't you?" Sakura asked while they were shopping for clothes. "Y-yes, b-but what should I do?" Hinata looked down at the ground not knowing anyway to please the man she loved or how to keep his attention on her and only her. "Well then you can't be afraid to do some things" Sakura said while going in the changing room. _

_"W-what t-things?" Hinata asked nervously while twiddling her fingers. Sakura came out dressed, "You know, like dress a little different." she said while in the skimpiest lingerie. Hinata almost choked, "W-w-wait!" She tried to stop her but she was being dragged along, "Come on, let's see what will make him pass out from blood loss" Hinata pleaded and was about to even use the big teary eyes, "Well...there is another way." Hinata thanked her stars. "Were gonna teach you how to belly dance!" Hinata just was in shock, she was being dragged against her will, again; but if it was a way to make Naruto happy she would endure._

-Flash back end-

"_Time to put 2 years of sweat to work!"_She was brimming with confidence, so she strode over to her stereo system she got for Christmas and put in a CD Sakura and her practiced with. She knew the moves in her sleep, and knew exactly where her room was.

The CD loaded and music started playing…but she wasn't moving. She couldn't, she just felt so…dirty! She couldn't let Naruto see her like that, but this could be the only chance to impress him! She had too, but just as she was about to start he was gone from her sight.

She pushed her Byakugan as far as it could go, but she still couldn't find him. She sighed, but she wouldn't give up. She quickly closed her window and went to take a shower, but not after checking one last time.

Naruto was dashing to in no general direction, jumping from roof to roof and finally dashing into the forest. "I'm glad I dispelled that clone in time. I don't wanting her to think I'm a perv." He said out loud talking to himself.

"_**But who can deny that you are, you hentai bastard" **_"KYU!"Smack! Into a tree and fell back. _"B-b-but, how!" _He asked while trying to balance, _**"You wanna know how you got here or do you wanna know if your girl is here" **_

Everything froze for just that second, even in Kyu's mind plain. "Where. Is. She." He didn't ask, he demanded with venom and malice equal to that of Tsunade on her bad days. _**"Don't you think I would've told you by now if I knew?"**_ He thought about it, _"Then how do you know she's even here?"_ _**"Because I can feel her soul here, but I just can't locate it."**_

"Well what great help you are!" He yelled while starting to go deeper into the forest. He stopped in a clearing, "Whoa…it's just like-" He quickly took out a kunai and armed himself sensing he wasn't alone, "Show yourself!"

He waited a good 2 minutes before putting his kunai away, but not before making a shadow clone to search the area. While his other pair of eyes were looking around he got undressed, slowly he shirt first. After that he took another look around, but he still couldn't see or hear anything. So he slowly pulled down his pants, and put them on a branch. He then quickly took off his boxers and jumped into the natural hot spring that was connected to a river.

While under water he created two more clones, telling them to do a pincer formation. He came up for air and then started to float, looking at the clear blue sky. It was about 10 minutes before his clones memories came to him, "Bingo, who's the perv now?" he asked quietly to himself. Quickly diving under he made 2 clones that henged them into temporary clothes, swimming down the river he came out of the water a good half mile from where he originally was. "Time to stalk the stalker" He said quietly to himself while snickering.

She knew it was immoral and wrong, but when she saw his ass she couldn't help but to stare. And when he bent down to dive in the water, she thought she was gonna die of blood loss! She wanted him so bad right now, and she made a promise to pounce him when he came out of the water. She was staring intently at the water waiting for him to come up, but he wasn't there.

She was starting to think it was a bad idea coming here, but so far it was the happiest moment of her life. She was just about to go when she remembered she told her father that she would be on time for dinner.

She turned around and eeped, in front of her was a shirtless and dripping wet Naruto. _"He must think I'm a perv, he probably hates me now!"_ Giving in to her dark thoughts she started crying and started to run away. She was just about to take off when he grabbed her wrist, when she looked Naruto had her by the wrist still facing away from her. _"He can't even look at me!"_

Her thoughts were getting darker and darker. "Stop that!" He shouted not wanting to see her like this, he hated seeing women cry. "What ever your thinking stop it" He startled her out of her spiral of dark thoughts, but she was still ashamed of herself. "B-but, n-n-now your gonna th-think I'm a pervert. A-and you h-hate perverts"

He laughed; he turned around and looked at her with big blue sincere eyes that didn't have a speck of hate in them. "You think I'm gonna not like you because have hormones?" He laughed more, then put her in a hug and came to her ear while she was blushing scarlet red. "The fact is, I like you any way you are." That's all it took, she was out like a light. And all that played in her mind over and over was, 'I like you anyway you are.'

She had a smile on her face while she was passed out, he chuckled. It might be cruel to put her back in her bed and let her think it was all a dream, but it wasn't time for them to be together if ever. Plus it would be fun to watch her fidget while he was around her, and as they say; 'Ignorance is bliss.'

"So you're telling me he is at the level of Hatake?" Tsunade was having a hard time believing it, but was considering it to be true since the ordeal of getting in the village and in her office without being stopped.

"If you don't believe me let him and some ninja have a match." He said in seriousness. "What kind of match?" She inquired. "A match to see how far he's gotten, in fact; why don't you challenge him. Then you should see where he is in strength and skill." He still wore the face of seriousness, like it was stone.

"Him, challenge me?" She thought. "Wanna make a bet on it? Here, i bet you 1,000 Ryo that Naruto will lose." He took out a bag the size of his hand and placed it on her desk. "Wait, how does that work?" She asked confused. "You have bad luck, so when you bet that he will win-" "He'll lose" She said interrupting him.

She looked at his still serious face and then the bag of money, she thought hard on how powerful her back luck is. "Deal" Jiraiya grinned, "Can't wait to see the match, when you wanna do it?" "Right now." Jiraiya faltered, "R-right now? Can't you wait for him to get settled in and rest." He didn't want to have the kid going through so much, the kid deserved a break. "The kid is a endless well of energy and you're telling me to let him rest? No, I want to get paid today."

Jiraiya sighed, "Fine, I'll go find him."

Naruto was back in the spot he originally was in while in the forest, having put Hinata in her bed and leaving her father a note. "Guess I should test out some more things, but I need to really get more practice in on that new jutsu." He was of course talking about his little ball of doom, he knew how to compress all the chakra he usually puts in a rasengan, he also knew how to hold on to it; but he didn't know how to keep it that way without him holding it. He thought for a bit, then he thought maybe if he put a stabilizing layer on it.

He tried it; first he made a rasengan and compressed it. Then he made a clone to help him hold it, the clone held it stable while the original carefully added a layer of solid chakra. Being smart about it and not wanting to get blown up he told the clone what to do, when he thought he was far enough away he signaled the clone to go ahead. The copy took the ball of death and threw it down on the ground, but as soon as he let go it exploded.

Painful memories came to him, "Damn, don't want to make such a thin layer next time." He sent another clone out, this time another clone with the other one to stabilize the layer before he lets it go. Again a big boom, _"The layer is still too thin...maybe a self sustaining layer"_.

He sent out another two clones with his idea in mind, this time he got it out of his hand for a second, then it back fired. Literally the mini rasengan blew him back 30 feet making him land on his face, he sighed getting up and dusting himself off. "What do you want pervy sage?" He asked out loud while sending two more clones out to try a new idea, but out of Jiraiya's sight.

"I want you to fight the Hokage, and I want to know what you're doing with those clones." Naruto looked at the old man with a serious face, "I'll do the Hokage thing, but a good ninja never reveals his secrets." He smiled, he had taught him well. "Well let's go." "Right now? But it's my first day back!" He pouted.

"How about this, win and you get all the ramen you want for the whole day." All Jiraiya saw next was a dust cloud moving towards the stadium where the Chunin exams were held. "Damn kid knows where to go already." He chuckled and then poofed away.

The Hokage was standing in the middle of the stadium, "About time you came." She stood with a hand on her hip and with a smirk on her face. Naruto just came to a stop about 45 feet away from her, "You look as old as ever Baa-chan!" A vein popped out, "What was that gaki?" "Let's see what you got" His confidence not even wavering for a second, and not even paying attention to the people pouring in to see the match of a life time. "Kid doesn't know when to shut up." Jiraiya coughed, "Today's match will consist of Naruto vs. The Hokage till knock out or till I call the match."

"Are the combatants ready?" Jiraiya looked at both the Hokage and Naruto, they still haven't moved but they both nodded their heads. "Then...begin!" He flew backwards not wanting to get in the way of two power houses.

They both stood there, not moving till Naruto was getting annoyed. "Come on Baa-chan, one free hit." He said while tapping his chin. "What is he nuts! He'll get himself killed in one hit!" Kakashi was worried, he knew Naruto to be reckless but not with his life. Jiraiya just smiled, "Show off" he silently spoke under his breath.

At first Tsunade was confused, she looked at Jiraiya who waved for her to go ahead. So she did, she closed the gap between him and her in less than a second and had a fully charged chakra enhanced punch ready. And she swung, hard. All she saw was his face almost imploded on impact and then he was thrown back in a blur. Hitting the stadium wall he made a 20 meter crater, everyone but Jiraiya stood up and gasped.

Jiraiya just smiled, "Medics down here now to help me!" Tsunade commanded. But Jiraiya said wait, "Wait! I felt and saw his face cave in itself! I even hear his neck snap." She was wide eyed asking herself why she even took up the offer on the free punch, but she trusted Jiraiya; so she waited.

Everyone waited, and not even five seconds later the rubble started to move. Moving one last stone there stood Naruto, with only his clothes having a scratch on them. "Nice one Baa-chan!" He yelled out loud letting everyone know he was fine, but now it was time for a match; and he was gonna get serious. His features darkened, and his stance changed.

Tsunade looked at him, curious on why he changed his stance. She only heard a whisper, "Time to fight." And by that time he was on her with a kunai in hand.

CLIFFNOTE! Mwahahahaha! :D Sorry, I had too. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be longer. Oh and to those who kept complaining about this not being Naruto related-HERE YOU GO! :D Happy? Oh and I MIGHT be giving out a chapter 7 for a Christmas gift, but it's highly unlikely b/c I got other stuff going on. I'd love to hear suggestions, parings and ideas; but remember a couple things because they aren't changing. No gay, yaoi, yuri, harems, or cross over's. One last thing, if I don't see you guys later: MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D


	7. Chapter 7

-Plays Acid techno- Good morning!...or Evening!...or-Oh forget it! Well on to the next chapter, and as a special gift I'm gonna do a short fic. It's a competition. Code, know it, read it, and love it. In the STORY, **NOT** in the intro, is a series of code. It could range from binary, to Egypt's code; but in total, I'll have 1-2 kinds of codes in there. It could lead you to going in out to you local market or on a porn site, but it's fun. :D It's gonna be hard for me, but I will go over it millions of times before I have released this. Oh and to the person who wins I shall make a short fic, send me your idea's and rules and I'll make it…even yoai I'll accept. What were about to do is play in an alternate reality, good luck.

"Bla" = normal talk "BLA" = screaming

"_Bla" or 'Bla' _= talking/ thinking in head/flash back (can) without notice (can be without quotes)

"**Bla" **= Kyu

Chapter 7-Fight

Everyone waited, and not even five seconds later the rubble started to move. Moving one last stone there stood Naruto, with only his clothes having a scratch on them. "Nice one Baa-chan!" He yelled out loud letting everyone know he was fine, but now it was time for a match; and he was gonna get serious. His features darkened, and his stance changed.

Tsunade looked at him, curious on why he changed his stance. She only heard a whisper, "Time to fight." And by that time he was on her with a kunai in hand.

(It starts now)

Acting o_n_ instin_c_t _s_he d_u_cked, after wh_ic_h she punched him _i_n th_e_ face. 'Poof' went the clone. Pisse_d_ sh_e_ looked everywhere. When she felt his presence she jumped back, and he was right there with his hands up from the ground. Feeling someone grab her legs she tried to get free, but was pulled down to just her head. She had a huge tic on her forehead, "Naruto…" "All is fair in Love and War" Naruto had on a serious face, and it did not falter. Her tic disappeared, _"He's serious."_

So she got serious, she wasn't just Tsunade anymore. Here was a sannin and the Hokage now, she was a woman to be feared. Naruto waiting and attentive wasn't surprised when the ground he was standing on started to crack and split apart.

In fact he stayed where he was, even when Tsunade was calling out her jutsu, "Earth style: Endless pit!" Naruto, now having his legs pulled apart was still standing…until he was doing a full split. Then he just dropped into the pit of darkness not even flinching as he fell, possibly into yet another world. The crowd gasped, "What the heck is he thinking?" asked Kakashi out loud.

After some time of falling he got tired. "Hey Kyubi?" Naruto called out, tired of not seeing any light anymore.** "Yes kit?"** "Can we get out of here now?" He was bored, and wanted to see the light again. **"Thought you would never ask kit."**

Naruto knowing the hand signs started to summon an animal, "Come forth!" and a 5 tailed fox about half the size of Gamabunta came out. "You really are a fox Kyu, huh?" He stated out loud, he knew Kyu would've done it some time, .just not so soon. **"What is it that my master wishes?" **Naruto already knowing his role just pointed to the sliver of light at the top of .the pit they were in. The fox shook his head and started the scale, jump, and climb his way to the top with it not even seeming like a workout.

But what Naruto did to keep safe was when he was almost at the top he dispelled his summon before anyone could see even a shadow of it, but before that he made a high jump enough to reach the surface while landing on his two feet. Tsunade was surprised, she knew the only way to ever get out of that jutsu was ether a flying jutsu which was very rare and there are none in Konaha, or a large summon. But what Tsunade was surprised about was that Naruto didn't keep his summon with him, she knew he was smart in battle so she blew it off and kept on her toes.

"Oi, Old hag, can't you do better than that!" Naruto smirked, and Tsunade had an evil aura around her. "The kid is really trying to get himself killed isn't he?" When Kakashi looked back at the crowed almost everyone shook their head.

She started brimming with chakra, "No more misses nice lady." The next thing Naruto felt were

a barrage of punches, and when it felt like every bone in his body break. Every punch heavier

and created a bigger crater in the ground. He then lay prone on the ground. Tsunade huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath, she was certainly shocked when she heard him laughing; as was the whole crowd that had gathered.

He laughed, and laughed, and Tsunade was still baffled. He got up slowly as everyone heard his bones crack and crunch, in great pain but able to get up. His Bones shifted, telling him Kyu was fixing them already and doing his best for the pain. He ignored the pain and walked forward, "Now it's my turn." He grinned and formed two rasengan, everyone in the crowd gasped at what they thought he was insinuating.

But what he did next shocked them, he compressed them till they were marbles; then he did it again, and again. He kept doing it till he had five mini rasengans in both hands, "I call it the five fingered punch of death, but this is gonna be a spin off." He grinned again, concentrating on all of the balls of doom he added something he didn't before and Jiraiya saw it. "Everyone get down!" Jiraiya yelled for everyone to move but by the time a single person even got to move Naruto released his new Jutsu. "**Eye of the storm**!" He called out throwing his creations at each other they collapsed high in the air and created a make shift tornado. Having it infused with his wind affinity and his chakra he was able to control it, barely.

Fueled by the tiny balls of energy it went on for quite a while, during which he tried grabbing Tsunade with it. But she kept running, having enough of it he decided to end it. He created a clone which did an earth jutsu that looked much like Gara's sand to make a wall in front of the crowd, he compacted it till it was almost .clearly see through but still a little dirty. Knowing the people were safe now he unleashed his new jutsu's potential and let the storm widen its radius to almost the whole stadium, after a while and thinking he got her he let the storm's energy lift to higher heights and dissipate.

Now knowing it was the biggest mistake so far as he saw Tsunade coming at him full speed with a chakra scalpel in hand, knowing he couldn't dodge in time he quickly called out, "Rasengan!" Scalpel against rasengan, normally a rasengan would beat something like that no problem, but Naruto did it on the spot and was lucky to even get it to the second step of a rasengan.

He felt the strain on the non-complete swirling ball, but he just needed it to stall. He quickly did something that no one has seen for a long time, one handed signs. Tsunade also surprised was caught off guard when a clone came up behind her and put her in a shoulder lock, and another one from underground to grab her ankles.

Naruto, now having both hands free started doing hand signs. "Remember that picture that you said you could use anytime but only for something really bad?" Still grinning he was almost done with his hand signs, Tsunade gulped. "And remember when you said only when I do something will you burn all copies, because you said I didn't have the guts to do it?" He stopped on a single hand sign, tiger. "You wouldn't!" "I would, but only a little considering that there are people here."

He inhaled deeply through his mouth and then breathed out his nose, steam came out and covered the whole arena. And everyone noticed when the steam didn't touch Tsunade or Naruto, they leaned in curious as what will happen next.

And what happened next surprised them all, Naruto, controlling the steam made it circle around Tsunade's waist. Making the steam move everyone gasped when they saw their Hokage was wearing a bright pink thong under her clothes. "What this steam does is stimulate all it touches while recognizing clothes and breaks them down into nothing." Tsunade blushed feeling the stimulation at her hips and thighs, and she cried out when the steam eat through her clothes that clung to her stomach reveling tanned and toned skin.

Everyone was silent at what Naruto had done, many of the men were blushing and bleeding, and even some women. But it had Jiraiya giggling with joy, scribbling new ideas in his note book for his new story. Tsunade squirmed and wiggled around trying to get out of his grasp, but she was too weak in this state. But she wouldn't give up, she gathered chakra in her throat thinking of a way to dispel the steam.

"You think a little chakra empowered yell is gonna save you? HA! This is infused with my chakra, and follows my command" He was looking like the devil, but she had to figure a way out of this fast. Then it hit her, she smiled and leaned into the clone holding her in a shoulder lock.

Curious Naruto let it play out, that was a wrong move. Only one person heard her, and that was the clone. She whispered it as quiet as the breeze, as she continued the clone got wide eyed, then when she leaned out with a smile the clone slowly got red and then had a rocket nose bleed. He poofed away, and in that instant she appeared behind Naruto with a kunai at his throat and her aura was the darkest it has been since the incident with Jiraiya.

To tell the truth Naruto was scared, but he smiled. "And why would you be smiling? You do know this match is to the death." His smile got a little bigger, "Because, I've won." She was confused, taking a guess she stabbed Naruto in the shoulder and into his neck. And sure enough he poofed away, "Your dead, dead you hear me!" She yelled out, she really wanted to cover herself but she knew that would mean defeat if she let her guard down for even a second.

She got out another kunai ready for anything, she heard him yell out to her. "Oi, aren't we not allow to use psychological stuff?" "Anything is fair in the fight for your life" Indeed it was, and he was technically in life threatening danger; 'I mean it's Tsunade for Kami's sake, it has to be fair'. He had a way to win but it was evil and yet so caring, but at this point he had no choice.

He put his plan in action sending out over 50 clones, he ordered them to do simply tactics ninja's learned in academy days. But Tsunade was defeating them faster than expected, but all it would take was a second. Tsunade was blowing through the clones like a hot knife through butter; she knew it was a distraction for a surprise attack so she kept on her toes.

He came at her with a rasengan from the back, taking another kunai out and a chakra scalpel she lunged right at him. Having speed over him for the moment she sliced his shoulder wide open, blood spray all over her face and chest. She landed on the ground and hurried over to him, "Are you ok?" Of course she didn't mean to cut him open like that, she thought it was a clone. He grind, and then poofed. But before Tsunade even got to register it was a clone the real Naruto was behind her, whispering, "Of course, Kaa-san"

Tsunade froze, like a statue. Everyone in the stands waited in anticipation, inching closer off their seats. "You win" Everyone was silent, and Naruto smiled. Naruto walked away happy he won, "Naruto". Tsunade called out to him, when he turned around right into a bone crushing hug. "You did well" She let him go with a happy smile, and Naruto gave her a foxy grin scratching the back of his head.

The next thing he felt was the hardest hit to his jaw of his life, the next thing he was feeling was the wind wising by him. _"Ever do that again and I WILL hospitalize you"_ She poofed away having enough of people staring at her thong.

Hyuga Compound-

Hiashi Hyuga was a quiet man, and a very calm man. A deadly calm man, but calm none the less. He walked to his study to do some light paper work and then call his daughter in to talk about her recent mission. He sat down to prepare for his daughter first, as he sat down he took a sip of his tea.

As soon as he put his tea down Naruto came crashing threw his roof, Hiashi sighed. "I hope you know that you're gonna pay for that" He said plainly as he took another sip of his tea, Naruto was expecting a beating or at least getting yelled at. "Eh right away Hiashi-sama" He bowed to him, Hiashi then proceeded to spew all of the tea he had in his mouth at him. He immediately activated his Byakugan; needless to say this had Naruto scared. _"His chakra signature is the same…along with his chakra pathways…"_ Naruto was still the whole time, not wanting to make things progress farther.

Hiashi sighed, _"If it is him and he is being polite and respectful…what does that mean?". _Hiashi had his eyes closed thinking hard, while Naruto was still in the same position. Hiashi snapped open his eyes, "What is it you want Naruto?" Hiashi took another long sip of his tea, "Nothing Hiashi sir"

Hiashi more calm now raised his eyebrow instead, "Really now?" Hiashi took a look at Naruto again, his eyes still active with the Hyuga's famous bloodline. Naruto was still, calm, and wasn't lying. Then Hiashi thought and decided to re-word it, "What is it you desire?" Naruto looked him straight in the eye, "Your permission to pursue a relationship with your daughter" Hiashi did not stumble, in fact he had a slight anger and glow to his eyes. Naruto sat right where he was and looked him right in the eye, not anywhere else.

Minutes passed by, "No". Naruto didn't move, "Then I shall disobey that decision" Hiashi was taken back a bit, but he never showed it. "Then you will be executed" He stated bluntly. "You should schedule it soon because me and her have a date tomorrow" Hiashi picked up his tea and took another long sip, and gentle put it down. "Sway me" Naruto looked him dead in the eye, and Hiashi looked in his.

Hiashi saw his eyes go to a light purple, and to a light red. "I do not make deals that involve lives of others or love, it's dirty and fowl" He growled slightly at the end, "You miss understand, you must sway my decision for future use" He stressed future.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then he thought about it a bit. "I shall devote my life to protection, as well as making sure that your bloodline is not only safe, but also enhanced." Hiashi was interested now, he meant to only imply the protection of his daughter and maybe a test to prove himself but...No, he wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

"Not necessary, but it would be a nice perk." Hiashi added in. _N_arut_o_ thought ab_o_ut it, then he looked _b_ack at Hiashi. "I promise to prote_c_t your daughter, even _i_f i_t_'s from _y_ou**.**" There it was, Hiashi smiled and dea_c_tivated his Byakugan. That was that, he knew Narut_o_ would keep his promise even if it meant death. And seeing the fire in his eyes, he bet he wouldn't be able to stop hi_m_ even if he denied the pursuit of his daughter. But…

"Good, but to peruse a relationship with her you must defeat me and Kakashi in a duel to the death" Naruto was calm expecting something like this, but he also knew better. "The stakes?" Hiashi smiled, this gave Naruto a cold chill down his neck. "Should you win, Hinata will be allowed a relationship with you with my blessings." "And if I should lose?" Hiashi's grin widened. "You will be banished from Konaha, the Third's law will be revoked and everyone told who you really are, and Hinata will be branded with the Caged Bird seal and married off to some politicianary scum that would probably use her as nothing more than a woman to breed with."

Naruto looked as cool as stone, but on the inside he was about to explode. "Deal" Hiashi got out a piece of paper and started writing the contract, after it was all written down they both sealed it in blood. "I'll see you in 3 months" Said Hiashi with a cold stare in his eyes. Naruto just got up and left, and gentle closed the door behind him.

Hiashi didn't hate the boy, but he had to protect his daughters. And his perantal instincts make him very protective of his precious children. He trusted Naruto with his life in a Ninja sense, but in a personal matter, he had none for him yet. He knew he was a good man, and known never to break a promise on pain of death. But he still needed to test him personally, but what Hiashi forgot was that Naruto was also a very well known trickster and a man who is a master at pranks. And was he going to go through hell before those 3 months were up.

Naruto's house-

'I got a lot to think about'. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, thousands of images went through his head. He stopped to think about a couple, his vision was getting dark as sleep was grabbing hold of him. His face relaxed, and the sun went down slowly. His eyes closed with a single picture in his head, and with a single red tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

Sorry for the late update and short chapter but I haven't had enough of reviews, but I'm posting this anyway…because I need some help. You see…this isn't just a story, it's a cry. I'm just going to post everything here first and leave easy big clues, this isn't just a story…it's my story that are my last words. It's a contest to see who can get to me first. It's a story with life in it and tied to it. I've left clues about my story, figure it out and you can save a tail. Save them all and you'll save a fox. I'm here till this story is done and out to the public, I want the world to see my work…my game. _PS: Read my sig first. Tell me my sig and you win this one._


	8. Chapter 8

Sup guys! :D How goes it? It's been up and down here. Sorry about the sad and depressed thing last time, but it's all true. You must win to help me, and help me by winning. Winning isn't everything though :P And yes, even if everything isn't done right or fulfilled I will go through with it. I've made a bind to my own personal god, and I can't back down. Just a warning, there are 8 more chapters that could hold a code. I'm not always gonna say which one, and it won't be as easy as the last one. I'm also putting up extra code from time to time for a short fic prize, it'll be hosted on my face book. My name is in the code. PS: I NEED MORE REVIEWS!

"Bla" = normal talk "BLA" = screaming

"_Bla" or 'Bla' _= talking/ thinking in head/flash back (can) without notice (can be without quotes)

"**Bla" **= Kyu

Chapter 8- Training

Hyuga compound-

Hiashi woke up early, ready to train harder than ever. Today marked the start of the countdown, the countdown for the fight of his life; but not only his, but his daughters. He decided to train for a couple hours before finding Kakashi and telling him the news, "I got a couple guesses where he is".

He rolled out of bed and walked his way towards the shower, humming a light tune. While bathing a servant came in at the usual time and dropped off his clothes, robe, and towel. He took a rather quick shower today, realizing that he might need more time to find his partner.

He stepped out of the shower still humming, blissfully now as the steam woke him up. He got dressed and headed down stairs to be greeted with delicious breakfast, and a delicious breakfast it looked like.

It had it all, pancakes the size of a human head, cereal of three types, bananas, apples, and much more colorful food.

But what he didn't expect was the whole Hyuga branch in the dining room, looking at him in awe. He raised an eyebrow, and then all the Hyuga's present started laughing uncontrollably. This just made him question more, but then he felt his itchy scalp.

He ran to the nearest mirror and screamed, he ran back to the room, his blood boiling. "Who bleached my hair!" He demanded.

All the Hyuga's tried as hard as they could to hold their laughter, failing horribly; then one little Hyuga girl stepped forward and everyone stopped laughing and looked right at the little girl.

Surely Hiashi wouldn't activate the seal on such an innocent child? Would he? They gasped as they saw him get ready to activate the seal that bound them all.

Just as he was about to activate the seal the little girl shouted, "Now!" Hiashi was shocked, not at the fact that she was being disobedient. No, it was the fact when the little girls shouted it sounded like a man.

After the girl shouted more look a likes came out of nowhere with a garden hose, still in shock Hiashi was too late to react to water being sprayed at him.

Hiashi, now soaking wet was burning with anger. He not only was he wet, his breakfast was ruined, and even some of his scrolls on his shelves behind him were wet.

But that was the beginning; everyone in the room had a look of shock, awe, or the look of disgust. When he saw the look of disgust on some women he was curious, so he looked at himself.

He was awe struck, he saw through his robe and clothes. And the only thing covering him was his boxers that had the label of Icha Icha Paradise; personally signed by the author himself.

He looked at the little girls and he was angry, but when he saw her face he was pissed! He then took a closer look and that's when his blood vessel popped, and then the girls disappeared.

"**NARUTO!"** Was heard across the village.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand-

"Well it looks like you better hide boy" Teuchi chuckled. Naruto slurped up some more noodles, "Just one more bowl?" Ayame giggled, "Unless you don't want to keep your hide I suggest you get going." Naruto pouted childishly and gulped down the rest of his meal, "Well, let's get going Hinata; I'd like to live to see another day"

Hinata just giggled and smiled with a small blush, but then she thought about it. "W-where are w-we gonna g-go? He won't stop t-till he finds u-us" She blushed harder when she realized she said 'us'.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry I know a super secret hiding spot." He took off with Hinata in hand and started running, Hinata squealing and blushing the whole way. Teuchi chuckled loudly, "That boy makes my day" Ayame smiled as she went back to cutting up vegetables.

Forest-

"Where are we?" Asked Hinata curiously. "Some place." Naruto said with a grin. Hinata giggled, taking that as a cue to just go with it. They kept walking till she heard water, then she started blushing. _'Oh please…no'_ But they kept walking closer towards the sound of running water, while poor Hinata's blush was getting darker with every step. And when they finally came to the clearing she fainted, before she fell Naruto caught her and laid her down carefully. He decided to take of her sandals and put her feet in the water. He looked at her dark blush and laughed.

It wasn't very long before she started to wake up, she slowly woke up to a feeling of cool water licking at her feet, then her eyes snapped open and got in a defensive stance on the water when she heard a huge splash.

She stood there on the water waiting for an enemy when she heard the splash again, _'Behind me!'_. She quickly spun around and hit her target on his shoulder with a fully charged Jyuuken strike; then she looked at her target.

She was awe struck; she just possible disabled the love of her life, ruining his dream of becoming Hokage. So she did what any awe struck person with an over loaded head would do, she fainted. Naruto quickly caught her, but not without getting her wet from the waist down.

Naruto did his best to swim with one arm over to the side of the river, he gently lay her down and went to get his jacket to cover her legs up. He quietly sighed then chuckled, he then fixed his arm by first forcing chakra through his closed tenketsu point. Then he slowly let his other chakra do it's magic, and not even ten seconds later he was feeling his arm again.

He stretched his arm and clenched his fist, he would test it out later to see if it was working fully. He watched as Hinata was slowly waking up, her eyes fluttered and she yawned. "Morning sleepy" Naruto said in a cheerful voice. She looked at Naruto with a sleepy smile, then she snapped up and screamed.

Naruto laughed, Hinata still had the look of horror on her face. "Why are you laughing? I just completely destroyed your tenketsu point and possibly your whole arm!" Naruto stopped laughing and looked at her right in the eyes, she started to blush a little but she was still frightened that he'll hate her for disabling his arm.

"So?" Naruto said with a blank face. "I'm sorry! Please forg-…wait, what?" He came closer to her, "So what if it's broke, so what if I can't move it ever again. It won't stop me."

She was just realized why she loved him more and more, determination. "B-b-but-" She cried out, "No buts!" He sternly told her. He sighed and looked in her eyes again, which of course made her blush. "If it makes you feel better we'll go get it checked out by Tsunade."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you" He smiled back, "No problem, I can't stand to see a woman worried or sad. Race you there!" And before she could even think to object he was gone in a cloud of dust. So she had no choice but to chase him, and she loved the chase.

They both saw each other whizzing past trees, and when they came out to the clearing it was time to throw it in gear. Naruto saw the light and decided to get a head start, he pumped chakra in his legs and kicked it into high gear. Hinata was hardly able to keep up and only saw him as a spec in the distance, so she decided to stop playing around.

He looked behind him and saw Hinata coming up fast, but what he didn't see was the building coming up in front of him. *Wham!* He landed on the ground, as he held his head in pain he felt every hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he felt his very being to run!

He slowly looked up, and his heart sank into his stomach. Standing before him was a very bright blond, a very powerful, cold, and pissed man. Hiashi Hyuga. He stood there with daggers in his eyes, not a single person even thought of laughing at him, not with the heavy atmosphere building.

Everyone took a couple steps back, then Hinata finally showed up also scared that her father was here. Naruto quickly got up and went over to Hinata and whispered in her ear, at first she protested and said she wouldn't leave. She was extremely worried about his arm, but she eventually gave in, she nodded and took off.

"I hope she went to go get you a stretcher, because you'll need one once I'm done with you." He said as coldly as a killers blade, he slowly got into his stance. "No answer?" He activated his Byakugan. Naruto stood completely still, not moving even into a defensive stance.

"Any last words brat?" Hiashi was ready to spring at any second. Naruto smiled, Hiashi was there the next split second with a fully charged Jyuuken strike aimed at his chest. "Quick decision" A cloud appeared before them, the next thing anyone saw was Hiashi still in his follow through motion to strike his chest, but no Naruto.

'_All I saw was a flash of blue, and felt a tingling in my hand…'_ Hiashi looked at his hand and only saw a very light burn on his palm. _'Brat didn't even want to hurt me, he's soft' _

He was reminded of his anger when someone giggled, he turned his head. "What are you laughing at?" Everyone went back to what they were doing, some whispering, Hiashi sighed and 'poofed' away back to his home.

Hokage's Office-

All that was heard was wood smashing against a fist, hard. No one dared entered, the guards just stood still and prayed that it wasn't the time they thought it was.

"How dare he! First he doesn't come to several meeting callings and now he pulls this! I'd don't care if Naruto somehow got it to be bright pink with a Mohawk!" Tsunade destroyed another chair putting a hole in the wall, poor Hinata was scared straight in her seat.

Tsunade huffed and puffed, then she took a deep breath and sigh. "I'm sorry, I've just been moody lately-" She was cut off when she heard one of the guards outside her door drop to the floor.

She continued, "-because Shizune moved all my Sake" Just then Naruto popped inside through the window. "Sup Baa-chan?" He said with a wave, the next thing he felt was a chakra empowered fist that put him through the roof and back down it to slam hard against the floor.

He weakly opened one eye and with a quiet groan he muttered, "Could've just said you weren't in the mood for a joke" Hinata by his side checking to make sure he was ok, "Maybe you should stop calling me that regardless" she demanded with a tic on her forehead.

Tsunade sighed, "Why are you here anyway brat?" Naruto stood up slowly, and looked Tsunade in the eyes. "Hinata wanted you to check out my arm" Tsunade knew something was up when he looked her in the eye, and slowly put together the pieces, but she needed more information.

She got up and told Naruto to sit down, she went over to him and quickly scanned his arm. "What happened to it" She asked as she looked at Naruto while slowly applying chakra, "I-I accidently h-hurt it when he s-surprised me." Hinata blushed and looked away when Tsunade turned to look at her.

Tsunade finally put together the puzzle, "Ok, well it should be fine. Just some muscle paralysis and a closed tenketsu point" Hinata was confused how, but she trusted Tsunade's judgment.

"Just don't use it combat for a day or two" Tsunade smiled as she patted Naruto on the shoulder. "See I told you I was fine" Naruto stuck out his tongue; Hinata giggled and shook her head.

Just then Naruto remember something and smacked his with his palm, he groaned out loud which made Hinata and Tsunade curious. Tsunade asked what was wrong and Naruto muttered, "I made a bet with Hiashi and I forgot to tell you Hinata"

Hinata froze, "W-what kind of b-bet?" Naruto chose his words carefully, he didn't want her upset or sad. "A bet that if I won I could take you out on a date" He wasn't really lying because he did want to take her out, but he wanted more than that.

Poor Hinata was still trying to comprehend what Naruto said, _'He…wants to take me out on a date?'_ She feinted with a beet red face. Tsunade sighed, she picked Hinata up and sat her down on a chair. "Now mind telling me the real bet" Tsunade maybe a sucker but she wasn't a fool.

Naruto looked over to the unconscious girl next to him, "To pursue a relationship with his daughter" Tsunade smirked, "And your stakes?" "If I lose I leave the village, Hinata gets branded with the cage bird seal, and the thirds law is revoke. Oh, and Kakashi is his team partner and fight is to the death or until they give up." Tsunade's smile vanished.

Tsunade sighed deeply, "And you agreed to those terms why?" Naruto still looking over at a lightly sleeping Hinata, "Because, I think I'm starting to fall in love with her"

Tsunade smiled again, fully. _''Bout time you dense headed brat'_ Then she was reminded of the terms, "I've hear of people doing stupid things for love but this is unheard of"

Naruto laughed, then he looked over at Tsunade. "I'll be back in time for the fight" He was getting up to leave, "So you're going to train? Don't you want Jiraiya or someone to help you or to teach you new jutsu to better prepare yourself?" Naruto shook his head, "This is about my fight, I gotta do it on my own"

Tsunade was about to yell at him and tell him he should get some help, but he was already flying out the window. "We do have doors you know!" She once again sighed and slumped back into her chair, "I'm getting too old for this"

Forest-

Naruto came in to a dense forest clearing, "This should be good". He looked over to what would be his home and training ground for the next month. He took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly, he put together his favorite hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" In seconds he was surrounded by hundreds of copies of himself. He clenched his fist, "Let's do this" He charged at the closest clone to him.

Cliff note!-

Kind of another short chapter, but the next ones will be longer. No code in this one, promise :) And I decided I got too much to do, so here.

facebook .com/#!/death2011 Request short fics if you want, but from now on to get a short fic, you have to have 2 people review my story. :)


End file.
